In this type of cartridge, thermostatic regulation is generally obtained by means of an expandable thermostatic element comprising, on the one hand, a piston normally fixed in relation to the outer hollow casing of the cartridge and, on the other hand, a body integral with a slide valve for regulation. This slide valve can be displaced in relation to the casing of the cartridge in such a way as to vary inversely the flow sections of the two fluids, referred to as “hot fluid” and “cold fluid”, supplying the cartridge with the purpose of mixing these fluids in variable proportions in order to obtain, downstream of the slide valve, a fluid, referred to as “mixed fluid”, which flows along a thermosensitive part of the thermostatic element and which exits the cartridge. By changing the position of the piston in relation to the casing, generally by means of an ad hoc adjusting mechanism, the thermostatic regulation temperature is fixed, i.e. the balancing temperature around the temperature of the mixed fluid is adjusted. An example of this type of cartridge is provided by EP-A-1 496 415 whereon is based the preamble of the annexed claim 1.
In order to improve the quality and/or the rapidity of the thermostatic regulation, it is known to provide this type of cartridge with a fixed member for creating turbulence, commonly referred to as a “turbulator”: this member disturbs the flow of the mixture around the thermosensitive part of the thermostatic element, in such a way as to increase the turbulence of this mixture in order to homogenize the latter and as such even out its temperature. However, the presence of this turbulator limits the abilities of evacuating the mixture at the outlet of the cartridge and therefore imposes a imitation of the maximum output flow of the cartridge. In addition, the presence of this turbulator does not prevent, and even accentuates the risk that one of the two fluids, which is not supposed to flow through the slide valve since it is admitted on the side of the slide valve turned towards the outlet, begins to “work back up” in the slide valve, thus disturbing the flow of the other fluid through the slide valve: this situation generally results in that the two fluids flow from the slide valve, in the direction of the outlet, in the form of two concentric columns, with the thermosensitive part of the thermostatic element being substantially subjected only to the flow of the inner column.